Organization
An organization is any group of creatures in Warcraft lore that are associated by some characteristic, be it clan, family, politics, religion, tribe, etc. Unlike factions, organizations are not all tracked in World of Warcraft by reputation. Alliance organizations Ancients * Circle of the Ancients Draenei * Exodar - Ruler: Velen * Hand of Argus Broken Draenei * Kurenai Dwarf * Bronzebeard clan * Explorers' Guild ** Excursion Council ** Miners' League * Explorers' League * Ironforge - King: Magni Bronzebeard * Ironforge Brigade * Ironforge City Garrison * Ironforge clan * Reclaimers Inc. * Stormpike clan - Chieftain: Vanndar Stormpike ** Stormpike Guard * Wildhammer clan - Chieftains: Khardros, Kurdran, Maz Drachrip, Falstad Frostborn * Frostborn Gnome * Gnomeregan Exiles - High Tinker: Gelbin Mekkatorque High elf * Convocation of Silvermoon * Farstriders * Ranger Corps * Silver Covenant * Silvermoon Remnant - Leader: Vereesa Windrunner Human * Brotherhood of the Horse * Clerics of Northshire * House of Nobles * League of Arathor * Lordaeron remnants * Night Watch Militia * People's Militia * Stonemasons Guild * Stormwind City Guard * Stormwind Guard * Stormwind Royal Guard Human Nations * Arathor (The first human kingdom) - King: Thoradin * Alterac - King: Aiden Perenolde * Azeroth - King: Landen Wrynn, Adamant Wrynn III, Llane Wrynn I * Dalaran - Ruler: Antonidas ** Mage's Union ** Sorcerer's League * Gilneas - King: Genn Greymane * Kul Tiras - Grand Admiral: Daelin Proudmoore, Tandred Proudmoore * Lordaeron - King: Terenas Menethil II * Stromgarde - King: Liam Trollbane, Thoras Trollbane, Galen Trollbane * Stormwind - King: Varian Wrynn * Theramore - Ruler: Jaina Proudmoore Multi-race * 7th Legion * Alliance * Alliance of Lordaeron * Caretakers * Church of the Holy Light - Archbishop: Alonsus Faol, Benedictus * Garithos' Elite Guard * Hidden Circle * Honor Hold * Knights of the Silver Hand - Grand Master: Uther the Lightbringer, Tirion Fordring ** Circle of Holy Light ** Crippling Force ** Defenders of Justice * Rolling Thunder * Royal Photographic Society of Azeroth - Founder: Thaddeus Loenbrough * SI:7 - Leader: Mathias Shaw * Sons of Lothar * Stormwind Assassins * Valiance Expedition * Wizard's Sanctum Night elf * Auberdine Village Council * Darnassus - Ruler: Tyrande Whisperwind, Fandral Staghelm * Dragon Riders of Loreth'Aran * Farstriders * Kaldorei Resistance - Leader: Kur'talos Ravencrest, Desdel Stareye, Jarod Shadowsong * Moon Guard - Senior member: Latosius * Moonhunters * Nightblades * Priest of Elune * Sentinels - General: Tyrande Whisperwind, Shandris Feathermoon * Shadowleaves * Silverwing Sentinels * Sisterhood of Elune * Starseekers * Watchers * Wintersaber Trainers Horde organizations Blood elf * Blood Knights - Grand Master: Lady Liadrin * Farstriders * Magisters - Leader: Grand Magister Rommath * Silvermoon City - Ruler: Anasterian Sunstrider, Kael'thas Sunstrider, Lor'themar Theron Forsaken * Deathstalkers * Defilers * Royal Apothecary Society - Master Apothecary: Faranell, Putress, Faranell * Undercity - Ruler: Sylvanas Windrunner, Varimathras, Sylvanas Windrunner Mok'Nathal * Mok'Nathal clan Multi-race * Frostwolf clan - Chieftains: Garad, Durotan, Thrall * Hand of Vengeance * Horde * Kargath Expeditionary Force * Kor'kron * Orgrimmar Legion * Shattered Hand clan (Azeroth) * Sunreavers * Thrallmar * Tranquillien * Warsong clan - Chieftains: Grom Hellscream, Garrosh Hellscream * Warsong Offensive Orc * Bleeding Hollow clan (Azeroth/Outland) - Chieftain: Jorin Deadeye * Mag'har - Leaders: Garrosh Hellscream, Jorin Deadeye, Greatmother Geyah * Orgrimmar * Warsong Outriders Taunka * Taunka Tauren * Bloodhoof tribe * Clawhoof tribe * Cloudmane tribe * Darkmane tribe * Dawnstrider tribe * Eagletalon tribe * Highmountain tribe * Icemist tribe * Longstride tribe * Mistrunner tribe * Oatwind tribe * Ragetotem tribe * Raincaller tribe * Rivermane tribe * Runetotem tribe * Skychaser tribe * Stonehoof tribe * Stormsinger tribe * Strongbash tribe * Swiftwind tribe * Thunder Bluff * Thunderhorn tribe * Whiteclud tribe * Wildmane tribe * Wildrunner tribe * Winterhoof tribe * Younghoof tribe Troll * Darkspear tribe * Revantusk tribe Independent Arakkoa * Apexis * Dark Conclave * Sethekk * Skettis Blood elf * Scryers - Leader: Voren'thal the Seer Kael'thas Sunstrider's blood elves * Crimson Hand * Dawnblade * Firewing * Shadowsword * Sunblade * Sunfury * Sunhawk * Sunseeker Centaur * Black clan * Brown clan * Galak clan * Gelkis clan * Green clan * Kolkar clan * Krenka clan * Magram clan * Marauders * Maraudine clan * Outcasts * Red clan * Stonetalon clan * Yellow clan Death knight * Knights of the Ebon Blade - Leader: Darion Mograine Demon * Burning Legion - Leaders: Sargeras, Kil'jaeden * Marapor Draenei * Aldor * Auchenai Broken Draenei * Ashtongue Deathsworn - Leader: Akama * Broken Exiles * Murkblood tribe (Nagrand) * Wrekt tribe (Terokkar Forest) Draenei Lost Ones * Daggerfen tribe * Feralfen tribe * Lost One tribe * Portal Seekers * Tuurem tribe * Windyreed tribe Dragon * Black dragonflight - Patriach: Deathwing, Nefarian, Onyxia ** Onyxia's Elite Guard * Blue dragonflight - Patriach: Malygos * Bronze dragonflight - Patriach: Nozdormu ** Brood of Nozdormu ** Keepers of Time ** Scale of the Sands ** Watchers * Chromatic dragonflight * Green dragonflight - Matriach: Ysera * Infinite dragonflight * Netherwing dragonflight - Patriach: Neltharaku * Plagued dragonflight * Red dragonflight - Matriach: Alexstrasza * Twilight dragonflight * Wyrmrest Accord - Leader: Alexstrasza Druid * Cenarion Circle - Leaders: Malfurion Stormrage, Fandral Staghelm ** Cenarion Expedition ** D.E.H.T.A. ** Emerald Circle * Druids of the Antler * Druids of the Claw * Druids of the Fang * Druids of the Talon * Druids of the Wild Dwarf * Dark Iron clan - Leaders: Thaurissan, Dagran Thaurissan ** Anvilrage clan ** Doomforge clan ** Shadowforge citiziens * Thorium Brotherhood - Leaders: Lokhtos Darkbargainer, Overseer Oilfist Elemental * Abyssal Council * Hydraxian Waterlords * Old Gods Ethereal * Consortium - Leader: Nexus-Prince Haramad * Ethereum - Leader: Nexus-King Salhadaar * Protectorate * Zaxxis Furbolg * Barkskin tribe * Blackwood tribe * Bristlelimb tribe * Deadwood tribe * Foulweald tribe * Frostpaw tribe * Gnarlpine tribe * Red Fang tribe * Snow Flurry tribe * Snowspring tribe * Stillpine tribe * Timbermaw tribe * Thistlefur tribe * Winterfall tribe * Winterpaw tribe Gnoll * Blackpaw tribe * Mosshide tribe * Mudsnout tribe * Palemane tribe * Redridge tribe * Riverpaw tribe * Savage Hill tribe * Shadowhide tribe * Wildpaw tribe * Woodpaw tribe Gnome * Enlightened Assembly of Arcanology, Alchemy and Engineering Sciences (EAAAES) * Mechanical Engineering Guild, Associated (MEGA) * Razak's Roughriders Goblin * Alchemists' Union * G.E.E.K. * Kraklenheit Industries * Steamwheedle Cartel - Owner: Trade Prince Steamwheedle ** B.O.O.M. ** Booty Bay ** Everlook ** Gadgetzan ** Ratchet * Smokywood Pastures * Tinkers' Union * Trade Coalition ** Trade Fleets * Venture Trading Company - Owner: Mogul Razdunk Gorloc * Mistwhisper tribe * Mosswalker tribe * Oracles - Leader: High-Oracle Soo-say * Rainspeaker tribe * Sparktouched tribe Harpy * Bloodfeather * Bloodfury * Coldwind * Dustwind * Northspring * Screeching * Snowblind * Windfury * Witchwing Highborne * Elite Circle * Highborne - Queen: Azshara * Shen'dralar - Leader: Prince Tortheldrin Human * Bloodhill Bandits * Scarlet Crusade ** Crimson Legion * Scarlet Onslaught * Syndicate * Wastewander Ice giant * Sons of Hodir Kobold * Drywhisker tribe * Gogger tribe * Gravelsnout tribe tribe * Tunnel Rat tribe * Whitewhisker tribe * Windshear tribe Magnataur * Gammothra's pack * Garm's pack * Magmothregar's pack Makrura * Arrkoran tribe * Coast Crawl tribe * Drysnap tribe * Makrinni tribe * Muckshell tribe * Murkshallow tribe * Slimeshell tribe Multi-race * Argent Crusade * Argent Dawn * Brotherhood of the Light * Cabal of 5.3 * Council of Tirisfal ** Guardian of Tirisfal * Crimson Ring * Darkmoon Faire * Defias Brotherhood * House of the Arcane Contraption * Illidan's forces - Leader: Illidan Stormrage ** Illidan's Blood elves *** Crimson Sigil *** Eclipsion *** Illidari Council ** Illidan's Demons *** Illidari *** Illidan's Servitors ** Illidan's Broken Draenei *** Ashtongue tribe *** Dreghood tribe *** Murkblood tribe (Coilfang Reservoir) *** Greyheart tribe *** Wastewalker tribe *** Wrekt tribe (Zangarmarsh) ** Illidan's Draenei Lost Ones *** Umbrafen tribe ** Illidan's Naga - Leader: Lady Vashj *** Bloodscale *** Coilfang *** Coilskar *** Darkcrest *** Wrathfin ** Fel Horde *** Bleeding Hollow clan (Outland) - Chieftain: Kilrogg Deadeye *** Bonechewer clan - Chieftains: Tagar Spinebreaker *** Dragonmaw clan (Outland) - Chieftains: Zuluhed the Whacked *** Laughing Skull clan - Chieftains: Mogor the Ogre *** Shadowmoon clan - Chieftain: Ner'zhul *** Shattered Hand clan (Outland) - Chieftains: Kargath Bladefist * Kirin Tor - Leaders: Antonidas, Ansirem Runeweaver, Rhonin ** Council of Six ** Violet Eye * Lords of the Emerald Flame * Might of Kalimdor * Quarvel's Raiders * Ravenholdt - Leader: Fahrad * Shattrath City - Ruler: A'dal ** Lower City ** Sha'tar ** Sha'tari Skyguard ** Skettis Exiles * Shadow Council - Leaders: Gul'dan, Grandmaster Vorpil (Outland), Fel'dan (Azeroth) ** Argus Wake ** Burning Blade clan - Chieftain: Neeru Fireblade ** Cabal ** Cult of the Dark Strand ** Searing Blade - Chieftains: Jergosh the Invoker, Bazzalan * Shadowsworn * Shattered Sun Offensive * The Mithril Order * Twilight's Hammer clan - Chieftain: Cho'gall * Underblade * Veiled Blade * Wolfcult * Wyrmcult Murloc * Arkorran tribe * Blacksilt tribe * Blindlight tribe * Bluegill tribe * Chillmere tribe * Common murlocs * Dark Ray tribe * Greengill tribe * Greymist tribe * Grimscale tribe * Lostfin tribe * Marsh tribe * Mirefin tribe * Murkgill tribe * Ripfang tribe * Saltscale tribe * Saltspittle tribe * Siltfin tribe * Storm Bay tribe * Tidewalker tribe * Torn Fin tribe * Underworld Minions * Vile Fin tribe * White Shark Tribe * Wide Grin tribe * Winterfin tribe Naga * Blackfathom * Bloodcursed * Daggerspine * Darkspine * Hatecrest * Riplash * Slitherblade * Spitelash * Stormscale * Strashaz * Wrathscale * Wrathtail * Zanzil Orc * Dark Horde ** Blackrock clan - Chieftains: Blackhand, Orgrim Doomhammer, Rend Blackhand *** Blackhand Legion *** Bloodaxe Legion *** Firebrand Legion *** Scarshield Legion ** Black Tooth Grin clan - Chieftains: Rend Blackhand, Maim Blackhand ** Dragonmaw clan (Azeroth) - Chieftains:Nekros Skullcrusher, Nek'rosh Skullcrusher * Magtheridon's Forces ** Horde of Agony - Led by: Maim ** Horde of Pain - Led by: Rend ** Legion of Anguish - Led by: Sagra'nel ** Legion of Torment - Led by: Nera'thor * Stormreaver clan - Chieftain: Gul'dan * Sythegore Arm * Thunderlord clan - Chieftains: Fenris the Hunter, Garm Wolfbrother Ogre * Ango'rosh * Azurecloud * Bladespire * Bloodmaul * Boulderfist * Crushridge * Deadwind * Dreadmaul * Dunemaul * Duskbelch * Dustbelcher * Firegut * Gordok * Gordunni * Mo'grosh * Mosh'Ogg * Ogri'la * Spirestone * Splinter Fist * Stonemaul * Stonegullet * Ton'ma * Torchbelcher * Urok * Vul'Gol * Warmaul Pirate * Blackwater Raiders * Bloodsail Buccaneers * Dread Corsairs * Northsea Freebooters * Southsea Freebooters * Southsea Pirates * Southshore privateers Quilboar * Bristleback tribe ** Swinegart tribe * Death's Head tribe * Razorfen tribe * Razormane tribe Satyr * Axxarien * Bleakheart * Deth'ryll * Fallenroot * Felmusk * Haldarr * Hatefury * Jadefire * Legashi * Nazzivus * Nethervine * Putridus * Sargeron * Shadowhoof * Unbound * Wildspawn * Xavian Scourge * Cult of the Damned ** Thuzadin * Frostbrood * Rot Hide tribe * Scholomance * School of Necromancy * Scourge * The San'layn Shaman * Earthen Ring Snobold * Bloodspore tribe * Chilltusk tribe * Gammoth tribe * Gjalerhorn tribe * Icefist tribe * Magmoth tribe * Snowplain tribe Sporeling * Sporeggar Tauren * Grimtotem tribe Titan * Pantheon * Watchers Trogg *Caverndeep tribe *Gravelflint tribe *Irondeep tribe *Ragefire tribe *Rockjaw tribe *Stonesplinter tribe *Stonevault tribe Troll Dark troll * Shadowtooth clan Jungle troll * Atal'ai tribe * Bloodscalp tribe * Gurubashi tribe * Hakkari tribe * Skullsplitter tribe * Shatterspear tribe * Zalazane's Rebels Forest troll * Amani tribe * Firetree tribe * Mossflayer tribe * Shadowglen tribe * Shadowpine tribe * Smolderthorn tribe * Vilebranch tribe * Witherbark tribe Ice troll * Drakkari tribe * Frostmane tribe * Winterfang tribe * Winterax tribe Sandfury troll * Sandfury tribe Zandalar troll * Zandalar tribe Tuskarr * Kalu'ak Vrykul Vrykul * Dragonflayer clan * Winterskorn clan Sea Vrykul * Kvaldir clan * Skadir clan Wolvar * Bloodpaw tribe * Frenzyheart tribe * Rageclaw tribe * Snowfall tribe Worg * Fanggore pack Worgen * Bloodmoon pack * Moonrage pack * Nightbane pack * Silverbrook pack See also * The Factions category. * The Organizations category. Category:Lore Category:Organizations